elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alduin's Bane
Overview Upon retrieving The Elder Scroll, the Dragonborn will need to go to the Time Wound and learn the shout that can defeat Alduin once and for all from those who created it in the past. Walkthrough After completing the Elder Knowledge quest you collect an Elder Scroll, and have to go up to Paarthurnax atop the Throat of the World and read it. Once used, a cinematic scene will begin. You will then learn the Dragonrend shout which will be used to defeat Alduin's Bane. Once you come out of the vision Alduin will attack you. Essentially all you have to do now is use Dragonrend on Alduin to make him fall to the ground where you can then damage him. The player is aided by Paarthurnax in this battle. After Alduin is defeated, he will fly off and escape. Notes *During the fight, Alduin has a 15% resistance to both frost and fire. *The easiest way to defeat Alduin is to hit him with a full Dragonrend shout while being high up enough on the mountain to where he can't hit you and use bows/spells to wound him. The easiest Warrior way is to use a full Dragonrend shout and stand near the place that he always lands. When he lands hit him with your shield to stun him so that he can't use his shouts. While he is stunned attack him a few times and hit him with your shield again. When you see the shout is wearing off then shout at him again before he can fly away. *It is possible to trap both Paarthurnax and Alduin both on the ground when they are attacking each-other. If this can be done, stand behind Paarhurnax and use him as a shield and pick away at Alduin's health. Use Dragonrend whenever you can and the two will become stuck on the ground fighting each-other instead of the character. *Like all dragons, Alduin's breath attack relies on his magicka pool. A barrage of lightning type spells can potentially deplete his reserves to a point where he is helpless on the ground able to only do physical attacks. *During the fight between the Nord Heroes and Alduin, Alduin might get pushed torwards the Word Wall when he steps over the corpse of the dead Dragon nearby. This causes Alduin to be stuck facing the Wall and trying to turn around. However this does not affect the game much is just for mere humor, Alduin will be still banished as directed. Bugs * After viewing the cutscene and engaging in battle with Alduin, it is possible for Alduin to not take any damage whatsoever. What causes this is still unknown. A known method of fixing this is by reloading an earlier save from before using the Elder Scroll in the Time wound. Reason for the not taking damage is using Dragonrend on him before his speech is over. **Another method is to travel to High Hrothgar, enter and exit the building, and run back up to the mountain to resume the fight. * Sometimes when attempting to kill Alduin, all attacks (Fire and tail/wing) will kill you instantly no matter what your armor or skills. This will continue until you turn off your Xbox and reload the previous save. * When you begin the fight with Alduin, for some reason there will be no combat music. To correct this, simply reload the autosave made immediately after the cutscene. * If Paarthurnax doesn't respond, try using the flame shout he taught you on him. (This is considering that he states the preference to be greeted in the dragon language). Once the player has done this, Paarthurnax will open dialogue with the player. * When the player reads the Elder Scroll on top of the throat of the world, you may get stuck in the flashback. (There is a simple fix to this that doesnt require console commands, once you read the scroll just stand there and don't move anything until you hear the fight with Alduin start, then you can turn around and watch.) * When the player casts the Dragonrend on Paarthurnax, while he is fire breathing on Alduin, it is possible that the sound of Fire Breathing will remain forever. This can be fixed by fast travelling back. * Felldir may be killed by Alduin in the cutscene in the past before he opens the Elder Scroll, causing the player to be stuck watching an endless battle between the sword hero and Alduin where they keep hitting each other but do no damage. The flashback never ends and the player must go back to a savegame prior to opening the scroll and try again. * If the player uses the Dragonrend shout while Alduin is still narrating, Alduin becomes stuck in the sky. To attack him, first use the Dragonrend shout and then attack him. After he has no health remaining, he will stay alive stuck in the sky. *There is another glitch where you can control your camera and you will not be able to kill Alduin, reloading doesnt fix it . 12/16/11 * The Elder Scroll can be permanently stuck to the inventory after being used, adding 20 points of weight. This is because it is probably still need by Septimus Sigmus *Note: You can return to Urag and offer to give him the Elder Scroll, which removes it from your inventory and nets you 2000 gold. Tested on 360* * It's possible that Alduin won't appear after Gormlaith Golden-Hilt's warning. This causes the three Nord heroes stuck looking at the sky. **To fix this bug, first open the console and type: setstage mq206 70 This will teach you the Dragonrend shout, which is needed to defeat Alduin Then, to get out of the cinematic type: setstage mq206 100 Alternatively, fast travel to another location and attempt to read the scroll. After this wait for 24 hours and the quest should work as intended. If you have Shadowmere with you (the horse you get from the darkbroherhood quest line), while he is grounded he will only attack the hourse. So keep using dragonrend on him and pick at his health with bows from a distance. ru:Проклятие Алдуина Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests